


We've been migratory animals, Living under changing weather

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, M/M, Time Travel, You have been warned. Avoid chapter two if you don't want to cry XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A short little drabble based off of a scene from the amazing game Life Is Strange. :3





	1. Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> So this is a gift for PikaDanny as they needed cheering up after the race today...I found out she likes Life Is Strange and just had to write a small drabble based on a scene from the game. (One that doesn't break your heart and smash it up) 
> 
> For those who don't know LIS is a game about two friends, one of whom discovers she can rewind time after she saves her best friend's life. This is based on one of the scenes in the game. 
> 
> In the fic Sebastian has time travel abilities, Lewis is the friend he saves. 
> 
> Oh and if anyone remember's Max's line to Chloe in the game? Yes...it's here. And I'm going to say sorry to Nico but SOMEBODY had to be close enough to Lewis to be Rachel Amber :P 
> 
> Song title comes from Obstacles by Syd Matters.

Sebastian wakes to the heavy smell of chlorine in the air. He blinks awake with a groan and looks around the room. Lewis is fast asleep next to him in the bed, looking peaceful.

The night before had been wild. The two of them had broken into the school and had gone to the pool for a swim, hence their clothing now reeked of chlorine.

Sebastian sits up and reaches for his Polaroid camera near the bed. He had left it there the night before.

He decides to take a selfie. As he aims the camera towards himself, Lewis suddenly appears over his shoulder. “Photobomb!”

Sebastian laughs and presses the button, the camera clicks and a Polaroid picture comes out. He grabs it and waves it about for it to develop.

“Last night was awesome!” Lewis grins at Sebastian.

“It was.” Sebastian nods, yawning and turning to look at Lewis.

Lewis looks back at him, his brown eyes warm and Sebastian feels his stomach do flip flops.

It had been five years since he had last seen Lewis and now he looked so different, but yet still the same. Same smile, same laugh. The only true difference being the tattoos and the bright blue hair…

Sebastian shakes himself out of his thoughts and smiles at his friend. “I need to get dressed.” He says softly.

Lewis nods. “Go ahead.”

Sebastian gets out of the bed and walks over to his discarded clothing, wrinkling his nose. The smell of chlorine was so strong.

“Hey, why don’t you use my clothes?” Lewis asks. “I can smell those from here. Nico left some when he last came over last, you’re about his size.”

Sebastian nods and walks over to the cupboard, the mention of Nico’s name bringing him back to why he and Lewis had been sneaking around a school.

Nico was Lewis’ friend. He had gone missing and no one had a clue where he had gone. Sebastian had promised Lewis that they would find out together.

They had broken into the school to find clues but it had ended up as a midnight swim, just the two of them. The night had ended with them sneaking home before Daniel the security guard could catch them.

As Sebastian looks into the cupboard he finds an old Mercedes fan T-shirt and puts it on, along with some jeans.

He shows the outfit off to Lewis who grins. “Looking good, Seb.”

Sebastian poses for him with a smile. “Ready for the racetrack shaka brah!”

Lewis cringes a little. “Maybe not!”

Sebastian snorts and looks down at the clothing. “It’s not really my style, is it?”

“Maybe not, but you can always rewind time and wear those old chlorine filled clothes.” Lewis grins. “At least give them a try.”

Sebastian nods, not looking too sure.

Lewis looks thoughtful and he gets up of off the bed and walks over to him. “Stop second guessing yourself, Seb! You’re allowed to try something new and take chances, especially with that power of yours.”

Sebastian looks at him with a raised eyebrow and Lewis continues.

“You can do whatever you want, when you want. With no consequences. Whatever you want to try!” Lewis looks at him with a smirk. “For example, I dare you to kiss me.”

“Kiss you?” Sebastian asks, eyes wide.

“I double dare you. Kiss me now.” Lewis grins, his eyes daring him to do it. “You can always rewind time if you’re too chicken…”

Sebastian looks at him for a second and then walks forward, lightly touching Lewis’ shoulders as he presses his lips to his.

Lewis backs away in shock and Sebastian blinks at him in wonder.

“Damn, you’re hardcore, Seb. I’d better text Kimi and tell him he doesn’t stand a chance now!” Lewis tells him with a wink.

“You’re such a dork!” Sebastian snorts, moving to close the cupboard door. His hand comes up to touch his lips, still feeling Lewis’ on his.

He glances at Lewis who is watching him fondly and his heart flips. Maybe, just maybe Lewis felt the same way?

He shakes his head and tries to push the thought away. Lewis wouldn’t have pulled back if he was interested, would he?

Sebastian decides these are thoughts for another day and another time and busies himself getting ready for class, unaware that Lewis is watching him with a look of longing on his face.


	2. Spanish Sahara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm reaches Arcadia Bay. Sebastian has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write this...currently crying. XD This is for Raniamich and PikaDanny.

The storm whirled around the lone figures on the cliff top, blowing heavy rain and debris everywhere.

Lewis sits with Sebastian, trying to shelter him from the storm as he wakes up slowly.

“Sebastian?” Lewis asks softly as Sebastian groans.

“W-wh-what happened?” Sebastian blinks, sitting up slowly.

“You passed out, I carried you up here to keep us safe.” Lewis says gently, helping him sit up.

“Safe?” Sebastian looks around confused, the rain cold on his skin.

“The storm…” Lewis says softly. “It’s here.”

Sebastian looks at him wide eyed and slowly gets to his feet, his mouth falling open when he sees the tornado moving through the town.

“I…we…didn’t stop it.” Sebastian says, his face pale.

“Seb…” Lewis says softly, reaching for him.

“No.” Sebastian moves away. “I didn’t stop the storm..I changed time so much…this is my fault.”

“Sebastian, listen to me now. This isn’t your fault.” Lewis puts his hand on his shoulder but Sebastian turns on him.

“It is my fault. Every single decision I made caused this storm to happen. I changed fate and destiny so much that I’ve caused this!” He waves his hand at the storm, the rain and wind stinging his eyes. “Pain and destruction.”

Lewis shakes his head and puts both hands on Sebastian’s shoulders. “Fuck all of it, okay? You didn’t ask for this power, and you saved me. You saved me Sebastian.” He shakes him. “All of what happened had to happen. Okay so you’re not a goddamn time master, but you’re Sebastian Vettel and you’re amazing.”

Sebastian looks at him, tears in his eyes and looks back at the storm. His friends and family are down there terrified…Kimi….

Lewis watches Sebastian’s face and realisation dawns on him. He swallows heavily and gently turns Sebastian’s face towards him. “Seb…this is the only way…”

With shaking hands, Lewis takes the Polaroid picture out of his pocket and hands it to Sebastian.

Sebastian takes the photo and he feels his stomach twist as he looks at it. The photo is of a small blue butterfly resting on the rim of a bucket.

“You…” Lewis breathes shakily. “You can use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture.”

“No….” Sebastian shakes his head. “No…No…”

Lewis nods. “Yes.”

“Fuck that!” Sebastian shouts. “No way! You are my number one priority now, you’re all that matters to me!”

“More then your friends and family?” Lewis asks, looking at him intently. “More then Kimi?”

“No. I won’t trade you!” Sebastian feels his chest tighten and he can’t breathe, he can’t think. He can’t. He’s saved Lewis too many times to throw it all away.

“You wouldn’t be trading me. Maybe you just delayed my destiny, look how many times you’ve had to save me.” Lewis looks at him, his eyes tearful and scared.

Sebastian has tears streaming down his face now. “Lewis…please..”

“I have to accept my fate. You…you can’t let this happen.” Lewis says softly, gently cupping Sebastian’s face. “You came back to me this week, and it was one of the best weeks of my life. You made me smile and laugh. I couldn’t have asked for a better farewell present.”

Sebastian sobs openly and Lewis brushes the tears from his eyes. “Don’t cry. Sebastian…it’s okay.”

“I can’t lose you!” Sebastian whimpers, he clutches hold of Lewis. “I can’t!”

“Wherever I end up after this, whatever reality. What we had was real, and I’ll always love you. No matter what you choose, I know you’ll make the right decision.”

And then Lewis is kissing him, passionately and full of fire and Sebastian kisses him back, making sure to pour everything he has into that one final kiss. The storm moves around them, their clothes stick to their bodies, but none of that matters. Not anymore.

Lewis pulls away from him and smiles tearfully. “I love you. So much.”

“And I you.” Sebastian says in a choked whisper.

“It’s time.” Lewis says softly, backing away from him with difficulty.

Sebastian sobs and nods, moving to the edge of the cliff-face, the photo in his hands.

Sacrifice Lewis?

Sacrifice Arcadia Bay?

The reader decides the fate of Lewis and Sebastian.

Game over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you decide. I wanna see what everyone chooses ;) Please comment! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
